The seventh Dofus (Updated Feb 14th) - Feedback recommended
by User45456
Summary: 2019


**The Seventh Dofus**

 **Volume 1**

Table of Contents

 **CHAPTER 1 - The last day 3**

 **CHAPTER 2 - The devastating demise and the ancient temple 5**

 **CHAPTER 3 - The beginning (incarnation unknown) 8**

 **CHAPTER 4 - 6 years old 15**

Day 1 15

 **CHAPTER 5 - Twelve years old 18**

 **CHAPTER 6 - Thirteen years old 31**

 **CHAPTER 7 32**

 **CHAPTER 8 33**

 **CHAPTER 9 34**

 **CHAPTER 10 39**

 **CHAPTER 11 40**

 **CHAPTER 12 41**

 **CHAPTER 13 42**

 **CHAPTER 14 44**

Red need work

you/me

CHAPTER 1 - The last day

"Good morning Garfield." Smiled Jacob.

"Good morning." Said his brother. "Let's go see Tom and Jax."

"Good idea." Said Jacob. "We have been looking after them since their parents died."

Jacob and his brother both get changed and go off to find Tom and Jax.

Thirty minutes later Jacob and Garfield arrive at the house of Tom and Jax.

"Jacob, Garfield how are you both?" Said Tom and Jax.

"Tomorrow we are off to fight the Xelor known as Nox and get the Eliacube back!" Said Jacob.

"And we will succeed!" Said Jacob's brother. "Now let's play."

Jacob, Garfield, Tom and Jax play for a solid seven hours before they got tired and decided to go home.

"Goodbye Tom and Jax." Said Jacob.

"Goodbye Everyone." Said Tom and Jax.

Garfield then turned back into his dragon form and flew back to the house with Jacob on his back. Thirty minutes later and they arrived at their house and Jacobs brother turned back into a humanoid form with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong brother?" Said Jacob.

"There is no way we will make it out of this one when we fight Nox tomorrow." Said Garfield.

"We may." Said Jacob.

"if we don't, we must fill up our journal full of knowledge." Said Garfield. "We will leave out a page so that Tom and Jax have a clue to where they can find Grougaloragran plus some basic info for when we are older."

"Ok." Said Jacob.

Jacob and his brother both begin to fill the journal up with memories and information such as research and abilities they have learned over the last several thousand years over the next four hours.

"I am off to bed." Said Jacob. "You should go to bed too."

"I am just afraid of what could happen." Said Garfield as he begins to tear up. "I will go to sleep later."

"Don't worry brother we will be fine." Smiled Jacob.

Four hours later Garfield finishes sobbing and accepts his (their) fate and goes to bed.

CHAPTER 2 - The devastating demise and the ancient temple

 _1 day Later_

"Let's go brother." Said a sad Garfield.

Jacob shook his head and Garfield transformed into his dragon form and they flew off to Nox's clock.

Two hours later they arrived at Nox's clock. Garfield turned back into a humanoid form so that he could maneuver through the clock. Once they were inside the began to prepare themselves.

"Let's do this." Said Garfield.

"NOX!" yelled Jacob. "Show yourself!"

Nox teleports in front of the two brothers.

"I was going to come to you but since you're here I might as well get it now." Said Nox.

"Well you're not getting your hands on it.

Several hours into the fight the two brothers both begin to weaken.

"Give us the Eliacube!" Shouted Jacob as he began to pant.

"Never!" Said Nox. "I need it for my plans."

We have used up most of our Wakfu if you kill us now it will take you ages for you to get your hands on it again which is why we will sacrifice ourselves first. Goodbye Nox!"

"If I can't have you, I will find another source!" Yelled Nox.

Jacob and Garfield close their eyes and try to communicate with Tom using the last of their Wakfu.

"I told you we would lose." Whispered Garfield.

Tom felt someone sending to communicate with him.

"Tom." Said Jacob.

"Jacob." Said Tom. "What happened to you?"

"Garfield and I have critically depleted our Wakfu reserves trying to get the Eliacube back." Said Jacob. "Make sure that you look after my egg and make sure that Nox does not get his hands on it. If he does, he can have all the Wakfu he wants once it has regenerated and end the world. Make sure to look after me and my brother when we are reborn. You must find the egg and my book. See you soon friend."

"The egg is in the lost temple on the other side of the world protect it, look after it and return it there after it hatches, or you can just stay at the temple." Said Garfield. "Grab the book and give it to Grougaloragran or Phaeris!"

"Goodbye friend." Said Jacob and Garfield. "One day we will meet again."

"No!" said Tom crying.

Tom immediately goes to find the closet Zapp and throws the magic bean at it. Once it was activated, Tom walked through it until he appeared where Jacob's brother told him to go. Tom turned to his right and saw a small but ancient looking temple.

"That must be what Garfield was talking about." Thought Tom.

Tom continues walking until the sky begins to turn grey. Tom looks up to see a huge amount of Wakfu heading towards the opening of the temple. Jacob begins walking again until he reaches the inside of the temple. Tom looked up to see two massive statues of Jacob and his brother.

"That must be them or a version of them." Thought Tom.

Tom continues walking looking at all the art inside the temple until he approaches an opening that contains a trial to get the dofus.

"A sign!" Said Tom. "whoever is approaching to grab the dofus with Jacob or Garfield's permission is free to grab it."

Tom walks into the big area with the dofus ready to gab in the middle.

"There it is." Said Tom.

Tom sits down and continues to watch the egg for the next 51 weeks sending aa letter to Jax every week as well as restocking his food and water.

 **51 weeks later (egg hatching)**

The dofus begins to glow and then two creatures appeared and the dofus remained intact. Jacob catches the two children and puts the dofus back in the position before it hatched.

"Their back!" Yelled Tom with happiness.

Tom writes a letter to Jax telling him to meet near a bridge not knowing that Grougaloragran will be there too and then heads off to deliver it taking Jacob and Garfield with him.

CHAPTER 3 - The beginning (incarnation unknown)

1 week later

Location Bridge

Jax and Tom begin walking in line with Grougaloragran. Grougaloragran feels a connection to Jacob and Garfield but thinks his mind is playing tricks with them.

"How are you?" Said Tom.

"Good." Said Jax. "How is Jacob and his brother?"

"Not great." Said Tom. "They fell at the hands of Nox."

"How?" Questioned Jax.

"They were attacked by Nox who had the Eliacube and Jacob and his brother had to fight Nox until they found out why Nox had come for them. The reason is so that Nox could have their Wakfu to feed the cube. So, they decided that the only way the world of twelve would be safe is if they sacrificed themselves first so that Nox couldn't get what he wanted." Tom said sadly. "But Jacob and his brother gave me a final message thanks to them leaving a message for me thanks to a blue feather filled with Wakfu which disappeared after the message was told."

"What did the message look like?" Said Jax

"The message was in the shape of a circle and was written in the language of the dragons." Said Tom. "I could also hear Jacob's but mainly Garfield's voice."

"What was the message?" said Jax.

"They told me they failed and that the Eliacube is still in Nox's possession and that the Xelor must not get his hands on the object that Garfield asked me to retrieve or guard it from a hidden temple that looked like it has been touched for tens of thousands of years." saidTom. "They used the last of their Wakfu to stop Nox from having it temporarily. So, I spent the last six months guarding it until the time came."

"Is that all?" Said Jax.

"That's not all of it." Said Tom. "On the wall of Jacobs and Garfields extremely ancient temple there was a message which was signed by the Eliatrope goddess herself. The temple was covered in ancient Eliatrope texts and art."

"So, the Eliatrope race isn't dead?" Said Jax. "What was the message?"

Grougaloragran sneakily listens to the message that Tom says.

"The message follows," Said Tom as he begins to read the passage. "Once there were Seven, then there were Six, the Seventh pair was stolen, and so the rest mope, The Seventh pair will return, and so will Hope. Jacob, Garfield, Chibi, Grougaloragran, Glip, Baltazar, Mina, Phaeris, Nora, Efrim, Qilby, Shinonome, Yugo and Adamai will once again reunite. Without the seventh pair the council is incomplete. All members of the council of seven could master dragon magic and an infinite number of other abilities. None of the council members knew that they could do this due to them not remembering past lives. Something that not even Qilby could remember. Once again whoever reads this the seventh pair must no matter the cost rejoin their brothers and sisters."

Tom turns to show Jax, the Jacob and Garfield cuddled up together in the big hat.

 **ADD**

"Can you please hold them?" Said Tom.

"Sure." Said Jax.

"While I was at the temple, I also grabbed their journal which needs to be guarded as Jacob said it would be extremely dangerous if Nox were to get his hands on this book as it contains secrets about the Eliacube and other Eliatrope contraptions that Nox must not have. Also, in the temple was Jacob's spare hat which looked like it hasn't been washed in centuries, so I gave it a wash. What I find interesting is it also serves as a sleeping bag which is quite handy."

"I wish I could have come." Whispered Jax. "Can you please start to read their journal? There is so much to know about them."

"I can't." Said Tom. "The book that belongs to Jacob and his brother is locked by some sort of ancient magic and the only others that can open it are the Council of Seven and whoever is holding the Eliacube which is Nox the Xelor. As I said before there was a page on top of his book that I can read"

"Please read the page." Said Jax. "Also, that book is in good condition even though it is thousands of years old.

"I agree with you on this book lasting several thousand years and it hasn't even got a scratch on it." Said Tom. "This page tells us a description on what Grougaloragran and Phaeris look like and probably where to find them according to Jacob and his brother. The first description follows, Grougaloragran is a big black dragon with blank white eyes, a white underbelly, and bushy white eyebrows, sideburns, and a beard. He has an underbite in this form. Grougaloragran can transform into a humanoid form. In this form he has dark skin with pointy ears, long white hair, and a white beard. In this form he wears a long black robe. Grougaloragran's personality is that he a sometimes arrogant but turns out to be a very kind dragon. Phaeris's description is that he is a big teal-blue dragon with a grey underbelly and grey wing membranes. It also says that he has white claws, a white mane, three sets of stubby horns, his eyes are Wakfu blue and has glowing gill slits on his neck. Phaeris can turn into a form similar to an Osamodas in dragon form. In this appearance Phaeris has teal-blue skin, one set of stubby white horns, and bat-like ears. He retains his wings and the gill slits on his neck move to his ribs. He wears a pair of torn beige pants."

"Does that book have any clues on where to find Grougaloragran or Phaeris?" Said Jax.

"No, this book does not contain any hints on where to find them." Said Tom. "These two have a lot to learn but if they stay with us, they will never reach their full potential if there is no one capable of training them."

"I have no idea on how to raise a young child and especially a most likely going to be an arrogant and hot-tempered baby black dragon who can set stuff on fire." Said Tom. "What will we do with them?"

"We must find at least one of the other Dragons or Eliatropes." Answered Jax. "The message you read out earlier means that they family should have never been separated in the first place."

Grougaloragran once again feels a strong connection to what is next to him and it is getting stronger. Grougaloragran turns his head until he faces Tom and Jax and then looks down and sees the baby Eliatrope and Dragon all cuddled up.

"Grougaloragran will take them for you?" Said Grougaloragran.

Tom hands Grougaloragran the Eliatrope and Dragon as well as the book.

"This book is important Grougaloragran." Said Tom. "Otherwise hundreds of Eliatrope contraptions will get into the wrong hands."

"Thank you." Said Grougaloragran.

Grougaloragran then snuggles them in with Yugo. Tom and Jax say one last goodbye to Jacob and Garfield and head in the opposite direction that they were heading in.

"Grougaloragran forgot he had a seventh pair of brothers." Said Grougaloragran.

Ten minutes later Grougaloragran arrives and the fight with Nox begins and Fifteen minutes later Grougaloragran defeats Nox while making sure that the Eliatropes and dragon where safe.

 **FIX!**

Jason sighed, looking at his handcuffs.

"Oh, come on, you're really not going to throw me in the slammer for stealing an api, are you?"

Ruel bit into the api.

"I hope you like walking a such as you like talking, because we got a long way to go begore we reach your new home." Ruel retorted.

"It was just an api. A tiny little api, eh?" The man combated.

"Yeah, but you know the proverb, Jason... He who steals an egg will soon steal Gobball." Alibert interrupted.

"You bounty hunters are all the same. You're hypocrites! I stole to feed my family, so you can spare me your petty sermons. You don't understand anything!" The man complained.

"Are you really asking us to believe you have a wife and kids when you have a face

like that?" Rule rhetorically asked.

"You dirty -" The man was about to say something but got interrupted by a little girl saying -

"Daddy!" Mia said as she was crying.

"Mia, go back home. Tell mom I've got an errand to run. I'll ... I'll be back later." He told the little girl.

"Don't cry." Alibert told the girl.

"Oh, dear me, I know that look." Ruel told Albert.

"Sorry, Ruel, I don't have the heart for thus anymore!" Alibert confessed cutting the man's handcuffs.

"Get out of here, before I change my mind!" Alibert commanded the man.

The man took his daughter and walked away.  
Albert looked down in shame, throwing down his shovel.

"So that's it, you've finally made up your mind, huh? You're hanging up your shovel?" Ruel asked.

"Yes, older brother, this is where we go our sperate ways." Alibert told Ruel.

What they didn't know was the Grougaloragran had watched the confrontation and chosen Alibert to take care of two Eliatrope boys.

"May the Great Enutrof watch over you! Good luck my friend!" Ruel told Alibert before leaving.

"Good luck Ruel. Take care of yourself." Alibert said to the leaving Ruel.

"I was never able to dig up anything half decent with this shovel anyway." Alibert said aloud.

O posers maximise extremis, radiem luche, radiem luche ...

Grougaloragran chanted, making a Tofu egg and a newborn fox float to him, before he cast a spell to make these animals special.

The Tofu had hatched, making Grougaloragran smile. He then put the two animals into the baby carriage.

Grougaloragran took Garfield and disappeared after that.

From the loud sounds of his exit it made Alibert wonder what happened behind him.

"Who's there?" He asked walking over to the baby carriage.

He gasped when he saw two small babies in the carriage and picked up Yugo.

"By, Enutrof!" He exclaimed, looking at the small children. "So, what are you doing here, little munchkins?" He asked.

Then the boy he was holding, had used the um ... diaper?

"Well, my little Gobball, is that how you say hi where you come from?" Alibert laughed.

He looked down to see Jacob playing with a feather. He took it from the boy.

"What's this?" He asked, as the feather flew out of his hand.

The feather had written words in the dragon language, that had flown into Alibert's eyes.

"Well I'll be darned! All I needed to do was hang up my shovel, to find the most

priceless treasures of all!" Alibert exclaimed, taking in the two children.

Later that night Tom and Jax both killed themselves about what happened.

CHAPTER 4 - 6 years oldDay 1

Location: House

It was a rainy day and Jacob decided to go out in the rain

"Jacob, you are completely soaked?" Answered Alibert. "Never mind let's get you cleaned up. Yugo please can you fetch a towel?"

"Yes dad," said Yugo.

2 minutes later

"Here you go," said Yugo

Settle down Jacob." said Alibert. "Yugo would you mind taking Jacob to the bath and then wait for me?"

"Sure thing" smiled Yugo.

"Jacob you are very quiet." Said Alibert "you need to speak more."

"Ok!" Said Jacob

Yugo then runs up with Jacob to the bath. After a moment Alibert follows. When they get to the bath Alibert turns on the bath and undresses Jacob and Yugo. Alibert takes both of their hats off and puts them on a rack. After their hats are hung up Alibert picks them up one by one and puts them in the tub.

10 minutes later

"Let's get some dry clothes on you too." Said Alibert. "I have dried off your hat for you so you can put that back on."

Alibert hands Jacob his black hat which Jacob puts on his head.

"Thank you, Papa" whispered Jacob.

"My pleasure Jacob" smiled Alibert. "Dinner should be on the counter."

Yugo and Jacob both eat their dinner. After Yugo and Jacob had finished eating Alibert came down to meet the Eliatropes at the table.

"Jacob and Yugo!" Yelled Alibert. "This book contains more information about you and your people. On the note Jacob, I was told to give it to you when you were older.

"Thank you so much, papa." said Jacob. " I will make sure to read it".

"It is my pleasure Jacob," said Alibert. "Now off to bed.".

Yugo and Jacob head up to their bedrooms to go to sleep.

"Jacob." Whispered Alibert. "I think you need to be changed."

Alibert gets up from his chair and picks up Jacob and they both go to Alibert's room where he puts down Jacob on his bed and then grabs something white from the wardrobe. He then immediately starts to change Jacob. After Jacob has been changed Alibert begins to talk.

"I have called for a doctor to come tomorrow." Said Alibert. "We don't know how bad your condition is. You should be able to hold it in by yourself."

After Alibert finishes Jacob shakes his head and runs upstairs to rejoin with Yugo. After Jacob has caught up with Yugo, they both begin to brush their teeth. After they have brushed their teeth, they rush to their bed to get comfortable.

"Goodnight Yugo," said Jacob.

"Goodnight Jacob," said Yugo.

Day 2

Location: House

"Boys!" Shouted Alibert. "Time to get up."

Yugo and Jacob both get up and get changed into their outfits for the day. Once they are both run down and begin to eat the breakfast that Alibert prepared for them.

"Otomai will be here soon Jacob." Said Alibert. "He should be able to help you."

"Ok." Answered Jacob.

Half an hour goes by. A loud knocking begins to happen at the door.  
"I better go let Otomai in." Said Alibert.

"Hello, Alibert." Smiled Otomai. "Now let's go and check on Jacob.

Otomai and Alibert head off to see Jacob.

"Alibert can you take Jacob to your bedroom and undress him?" Asked Otomai.

"Sure thing." Said Alibert.

Alibert and Yugo run upstairs to the bedroom with Otomai not to far behind.

"Ok, Jacob." Said Otomai. "We just need to run some tests on you."

4 hours later

"Alibert." Said Otomai. "I have found out the issue."

"What is it?" Questioned Alibert.

"It seems something is wrong with his sensory nerves." Said Otomai. "There is a chance he will have to keep wearing protection and hopefully it heals."

"Okay!" said Alibert.

"Goodbye Alibert" said Otomai.

"Goodbye Otomai" said Alibert.

Otomai heads downstairs to leave the house. After he leaves Alibert begins to dress Jacob.

"Now you can go down and play with Yugo or do something else." Said Alibert.

"Yay!" Yelled Jacob.

Jacob heads down and grabs his book and begins to read. Yugo finds a page on a dragon known as Grougaloragran.

Jacob begins reading the page until he falls asleep.

Jacob then opened his eyes. His eyes began adjusting to the light since it was a while since he had them open.

"Yugo." Said Jacob.

"Yes." Answered Yugo.

"You should read this one day." Smiled Jacob

"Cool." Said Yugo. "Do you want to play with me and my friends?"

"Of course, I would." Jacob replied.

"Let's go then." Said Yugo.

7 hours later…

"How was your day Yugo and Jacob?" Questioned Alibert.

 **ADD more….**

CHAPTER 5 - Twelve years old

 **(more)**

Jacob and Yugo woke up to Alibert calling for them.

The two of them rushed down stairs and started coughing.

"What is it, Dad?" Yugo asked entering the kitchen.

Jacob watched as Alibert took a bite out of his burnt bread that he made, and him spitting it out.

"Dad is making bread! The fun never ends around here!" Yugo exclaimed.

"That's true." Smiled Jacob.

"It's not funny Yugo and Jacob. Now go to Jason's and get five loaves. And be quick! We have some Gobball soup to prepare." Alibert told Yugo, while Jacob went up and ate the all burnt bread.

"Jacob, what have I told you about eating the burnt food, you'll get sick!" Alibert scolded Jacob, even though he knew it wouldn't stop him.

"Hey, wasting things is not good." Said Jacob.

When the sun shines bright -" Said Alibert.

"When the sun shines bright, the guests are in sight. Yeah I know!" Yugo interrupted Alibert.

"Come on, Az! Last one there is a Bwork!" Yugo yelled as he left with his Tofu Az.

"Such a good boy!" Alibert chuckled. "Would you mind helping me Jacob?"

 **Time Skip due to two Tofu's fighting**

Jacib and Yugo were cooking in the kitchen, when three of the neighbourhood kids came in.

"Come on, Yugo, Jacob, come out and play!" The tallest pleaded.

"Yeah, how can we play Gobbowl if there's only three of us? That sucks" The second tallest added.

"Sorry but we have to help Dad." Yugo explained, while Jacob checked up on the soup.

Yugo came beside you and looked at the rice.

"Perfect!" Yugo said as he looked at Jacob when Jacob nodded.

Jacob and Yugo continued fixing the Alibert's special.

"Fine! Come find us when you're done!" The tallest yelled at Jacob, whilst they walked out the kitchen.

Jacob heard a loud boom in the front, and let Yugo to finish preparing the dishes.

"Mr. Mayor, good day!" Ruel greeted Alibert.

"Well I'll be a greasy Gobball! Ruel Stroud!" Alibert greeted as well.

"Come to pay your tab?" Alibert asked.

"Alibert, it's a lovey day, so don't ruin it for me." Ruel responded, getting a bone crushing hug from Alibert.

"Have a seat, your old coot! So, what have you been up to?" Alibert asked, walking to the counter.

"Oh, you know, another day another kama. You were so right Alibert. A life with a shovel is no life at all!" Ruel says it like its nothing new, which it isn't for this kama pincher.

"I was thinking about hanging mine up too, and opening a restaurant in Bonta, or maybe put together a Gobbowl team." Ruel continued.

"But just as Jacob was about to take the kamas from your pocket, you got cold feet, right?" Alibert asked laughing.

"Oh, I see! I open my heart to you and what do you do! You just make fun of me!" Ruel pouted.

"Same old story, you old crook. You've told me it every day for the last 10 years!" Alibert laughed again.

"Guys, add a plate of Gobball stew for this poor Enutrof!" Alibert told Jacob and Yugo.

"No problem dad!" Yugo yelled, making Alibert and Ruel laugh.

"Hey, you're going to have to tell me about the mothers of those kids of yours!" Ruel told Alibert.

"Hey, tell me: It wouldn't be that little Eniripsa from Amakna, who treated your wounds, would it? Falis... Folus... Folis...?" Ruel questioned.

"Phyllis." Alibert corrected.  
"If I tell you, will you pay your tab?" Alibert asked.

"Oh, there you go again. You're really obsessed, aren't you?!" Ruel slightly pouted.

Jacob went back into the kitchen to help Yugo with the Gobball stew.

"One Gobball stew coming right up!" He yelled, chopping the vegetables while Jacob prepared the oven.

"Watch out Az, things are getting heated up!"

While doing his fancy cooking tricks, Yugo accidently knocked down one of the shelves.

"Watch out!" He yelled to Az, creating a portal that grabbed all the things falling o the shelve.

Jacob was waiting for this day to happen, when Yugo's powers awakened. Jacob's had already wakened 1 week ago. Jacob also had a journal that had told you all about the Eliatropes, even to the day of their demise.

Yugo walked over to the spot where the portal was and touched it. Did I do that?

Yugo questioned himself. He began trying to make another portal. At first, he wasn't successful, but the second time he did it, all the things that fell off the shelve hand sprung out of it. Also making a loud noise when the glass shattered.

"Are you guys ok." Alibert asked.  
"Yeah dad we're fine." Yugo responded.

"I better clean this up, could you help me Jacob?" Yugo asked and you accepted, helping him clean up the mess.

"Why don't you try making portals again later, I'll help you, if need be." You told Yugo quietly, since Jacob's voice was very hoarse.

"Alright thanks." Yugo thanked, walking over to the plates to serve them.

"Everyone watch out, no body move!" Yugo yelled throwing the food to where it needs to be, also missing Ruels plate and throwing it in his face.

"Two out of three, not bad huh?" Yugo smilled. ...

You and Yugo heard a very loud breaking sound in the front, so you went to go and check to find a shushu guardian possessed by his shushu.

He went and looked at the trophies and said - "Pretty nice."

"Forget about that, idiot, we have other things to do! Destroy! It's time to destroy!" The shushu scolded his guardian.

Jacob and Yugo went up to the possessed guardian. Yugo tapped him on the shoulder and said -

"Hey, you, look at the mess you made! If you think I'm going to clean up after you, you're crazy!"

The possessed guardian got mad and prepared a swing at Jacob and Yugo. "Yeah, that's it! Let your hate out." The shushu praised.

The guardian punched the ground at where Jacob and Yugo were standing, being confused to where you guys went.

Yugo created a portal and teleported to on top of the beast, while you dodged the punch and landed on the beasts back as well.

"Good thing I don't get that upset every time dad asks me to clean the inn!" Yugo said.

The guardian tried to punch Jacob and Yugo but ended up punching his head since you and Yugo jumped out the way.

The guardian was getting a little angry, and started wrecking the inn, while the guests ran out.

"Dad! Those people haven't paid!" Yugo yelled to Alibert.

"There are some people who would take advantage of anything... But don't worry son. I'll recognise them." Alibert responded.

Unfortunately, Yugo got knocked back out of the air pretty hard, making him hit a table near the kitchen.

"Is that seriously what they're worried about right now!" Jacob thought. Ruel got into a fighting stance, while Yugo went in to attack.

Ruel angry attacking the beast.

First, he hit him in the face with his shovel. Then he jumped on the beast's face and landed behind him. But when he went in for his third attack, the beast grabbed Ruel's shovel and held Ruel up to prepare for a nasty punch.

"Is there anything broken?" Alibert asked Yugo, who couldn't respond.

He blocked the beast's attack on Ruel, but the beast threw Ruel into Alibert making them crash into the wall making a dent as well.

"Now crush them! Destroy them!" The shushu commanded.

"A shushu! He's possessed by a shushu!" Ruel yelled.

"Hey what's shushu?" Yugo asked, throwing a rock at the beast.

"It's an evil spirit. A demon trapped in an object. When it's badly controlled, it becomes free and possesses its owner!" Ruel explained.

"Gramps there seems to know what he's talking about. Get rid of him!" The shushu commanded.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that?" Yugo yelled creating a portal in front of him and above the beast. Teleporting him in the air on top of the beast, pulling the shushu out of the guardian, freeing the guardian.

The Alibert remembered the message he got when he found Jacob and Yugo. The message reads These children and animals are very special. I have chosen you to take care of them. Raise them well, protect them from harm with your life. One day, their powers will awaken and a message will appear, telling then where to find their true family. On this day, he will have to set out to find them. The future of the world depends on it.

"What are you doing, you brat?! Let me go!" The shushu yelled being taken out his guardian, turning into a sword, while his guardian reverted to his normal form of a lop.

Jacob watched everything unfold and saw Yugo's capabilities. You would need this for training.

"Are you okay Yugo?" Alibert asked.  
"Did he shrink in the wash?!" Yugo joked.

"There is something I must absolutely tell you..." The lop says before passing out.

"He cooked out." Ruel unneedily explained.

"Well, kiddo, that was some pretty impressive stuff! What was that game of hide and seek you played, Yugo? I've never seen that type of magic before. " Ruel asked.

"It just sort of happened. Pretty cool, don't you think? I just discovered it when I was doing the cooking." Yugo explained.

"Yugo and Jacob! I have something extremely important to tell you. When I found you, there was a message in your baby carriage. It spoke of your powers and real family ... " Alibert explained.

Jacob gave Alibert the ' You finally got it out' look, making him give a questioning look. Yugo looked surprised but had no time to ask about anything since there was screaming heard from outside the inn.

"What's with all the racket?" Ruel asked, looking outside.

Soon you, Alibert, and Yugo looked to see these tiny black creatures chasing the villagers.

People were screaming and running away from the small black creatures.

Jacob, Yugo, Alibert, and Ruel were trying to kill as many of the creatures as you can.

"Well, say hi to the human excavator, you dirty beasts! Ruel Stroud is here!" Ruel cried smashing the creatures with his shovel.

Yugo rolled on a barrel and hit the creatures with his weapon in a sweeping motion, to get as many of them as he could.

"Get out of my village, you dirty beasts!" Alibert cried out, smashing the creatures with his shovel.

Jacob was helping the remaining villagers to safety, but it seems Jacob didn't get Jason's family.

Jacob saw Alibert saving Jason's children, but he got turned.

"Jacob, Yugo, listen to me. You will get a message to tell you where to find your real family. The message! Go find the message!" Alibert cried out to you and Yugo before completely turning.

"Dad, no! Say something!" Yugo cried out to Alibert.

Jacob held a crying Yugo, trying to comfort him. Jacob cared for Alibert too, but you did not have a connection to him as deep as his connection to Yugo was.

"Poor, poor Alibert. Don't worry, Yugo, we'll find a cure for him." Ruel reassured.

"I know an Eneripsa who-" Ruel was interrupted by the lop who was saved by Yugo.

"Where is he? The boy who freed me from evil Rubilax!" The lop questioned.

"Well I'd forgotten about him. You finally woke up then?" Ruel questioned aloud.

"Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove. Noble knight, order of the Guardians of shushu. You saved my soul! I will repay this debt, even if it costs me my life!" Percedal proclaimed, bowing on his knees.

"That's not the way he talks to me! A knight. I've heard that one before." The shushu Rubilax laughed.

"I command you to put a sock in it, demon!"  
From then you just watched the silly lop beat the shushu.

"Look, I know couples sometimes have their problems, but right now, we have bigger snappers to get." Ruel said, breaking up the dispute.

The lop stopped beating the shushu and then explained how the polters invaded two other villages, and that they came from the forbidden Forrest.

Yugo looked up at Alibert, then stood up out of Jacob's embrace.

"The Forrbiden Forrest let's go! Maybe we can find out why the Polters attacked us. We might be able to find a solution." Yugo proclaimed

"Be careful Yugo, terrible things have happened in that Forrest." Jason's daughter warned.

"Please free our parents." One of the children asked. "Don't worry, Ruel and I will sort it all out." Yugo assured.

"I usually don't work free of charge, but I'll make an exception for an old friend." Ruel said, meaning he would help. 'That old man does mean it' You thought.

 **(Time skip to in the forrest)**

"Bounty hunting? A waste of time. It costs much more looking for bounty than it brings in!" Ruel explained to Percedal, whilst you stayed back with Yugo.

"Go ahead try again." Jacob told Yugo.

Yugo then made a portal behind Az, and one beside himself. Az was flying backwards so he didn't know he flew into the portal.

He didn't notice until he flew through the portal and turned around to find Yugo and get spooked.

Jacob and Yugo chuckled and continued walking. Yugo kept pulling pranks and spooking Az.

Ruel told Yugo to get a better look, so Yugo told him "piece of cake" and used portals to go up the trees.

When he came back down, he told the group that there was a really tall tree in the direction he pointed.

While you guys were walking in the direction of the tree, there was a cry for help.

"A damsel in distress, awesome!" Percedal yelled running towards the scream, that idiot.

"Didn't we all just decide to stick together?" Ruel asked you and Yugo.

"That's right, so we better follow him!" Yugo said, running towards Dally.

"What a great idea! We all follow the lop. Ruel pouted then followed Yugo.

"I believe we've already met. Ruel Stroud, your humble servant." Ruel introduced himself.

"And this is the intrepid Sir Percedal, renowned warrior knight. And this Yugo and Jacob the adopted kids of my best friend. The Polters turned their father into a shrub, along with the village. We're here to find out why, and hopefully find a cure." Ruel introduced everyone else and explained why y'all were there.

"Well, my name is Evangelyne. And this is Amalia. We're on a pilgrimage together." The blonde cra introduced herself and her sadida friend.

"And what are two pilgrams doing in the Forrbiden Forrest, if I may be so bold to ask." Ruel questioned.

"We ... The same as you!" Evangelyne was interupted by Amalia.

"Two nights ago, I had a prophetic dream. Sadida told me to go to the Forrbiden Forrest for a special mission. So, we were destined to meet each other and follow the same path. Even if some people think my imagination is overactive." Amalia rambled.

"This is interesting?" You whispered under your breath.

"Like who?" Dally asked.

"Someone has to be realistic, don't they?" Eva threw back at Amalia.

"Cool! The more of us there are, the better the chance of saving my village." Yugo said, happy that the two girls were joining.

"Hey Romeo, take it easy! It's not as if she's a princess now, is it?" Rubi told Dally.

Ruel was complaining about bounty hunting again, then Amalia started saying something was horrible.

"Why couldn't we just have left them." You sighed, following the boys.

 **(Time skip of saving the girls)**

Amalia put her hand on the sickly tree and started crying. "What a baby" you thought.

"Ogrest's chaos!" Eva said.

"You believe in that old legend? I always thought it was Gobball nonsense! Everything gets blamed on Ogrest but no one knows if he exists." Ruel stated his beliefs.

Eva ignored Ruel and asked Amalia what was wrong.

Amaila said that she felt something ancient and evil, also saying that we weren't welcome there.

Dally started nonsense about teaching them about hospitality. While Yugo was amazed at how big the tree was.

"He's effected too." Amalia stated the obvious.

"That machine there, I pulverized one of those back in Emelka." Ruel told everyone.

Then the animals began making sounds.

"My instinct tells me we aren't the first on the scene." Ruel said, looking at a pile of carriages and other things.

"The good thing about brave adventurers is their pockets are always full of kamas!" Ruel said happily, with a shimmer in his eyes.

Ruel began to take kamas, then a tree monster emerged.

"Hey, relax! I just hate seeing waste." Ruel told the monster.

"That's what attacked me in the middle of the night!" Dally yelled.

"Treechnids!" Amalia yelled.

Then suddenly more of those Treechnids came out and started attacking.

"Looks like we have no choice, time to attack! Take one each" Ruel yelled.

"Aggressive brambles!" Amalia yelled, throwing on her cloak. Then using her magic to make vines cone out and attack.

"Take this!" Dally yelled, slicing and dicing at the trees.

"Kiss my shovel!" Ruel yelled throwing his shovel to act as a boomerang, that came right back to him.

"And last but not least, my frozen arrow!" Eva yelled shorting her arrow at the Treechnids.

After the fight was done Eva and Ruel complemented each other. "Not bad for a doddery old Enutrof."  
"Not bad for two kamaless pligrams."  
"Ha, we sure showed them!" Yelled Dally.

But his celebration was all too soon, a big Treechnid grabbed both Dally and Amalia.

The Treechnids rose both of them up, then he dropped Dally, who was saved by Yugo and his portals.

Dally, of course threw up afer exiting the portal.

"Hmm, remind me to never set foot in a portal. There are safer ways to travel." Ruel stated.

"Is everyone alright?" Yugo yelled, while they were being surrounded by Polters.

The giant Treechnid raised Amalia up to his face and asked - "Leaf? Is that you?"  
You looked around to see that the Polters had stop.

"Leaf. Little Leaf. Your old So Oak is sufering. Strange machines came here. They burned my hearts and stole the sap from my little brothers." The So Oak continued.

"Am I dreaming, or is she talking to a tree?" Ruel questioned, you agreed with a nod.

"Why is he calling her leaf?" Yugo asked.

"Sweet and smart Yugo, I love you but it's obvious that he thinks she's someone else." Jacob whispered under his breath, shaking your head.

"He must think she's someone else." Eva responded to Yugo.

"My Polters are turning all humans into trees. All the humans! From now on, their destiny and ours will be one and the same." The So Oak explained.

"Venerable Soft Oak, you're mistaken. They don't all have hearts of stone. You must believe me! I am Princess Amalia Sheram Sharm, daughter of king Sheram Sharm, protector of the world's Forrest." Amalia explained.

"So, you're not leaf?" The Soft Oak asked, tearing up.

"Uh, I don't like the sound of that." Eva said worriedly.

"You see? She really is a princess." Dally told Rubilax.

"Evangelyne, watch out!" Dally yelled defending her from the Polters.

"That deserves a little kiss, right?" Dally asked trying to kiss Eva but failed due to a Polter touching him.

"Listen to me, I beg you. I have no idea who Leaf is. And I don't even know what Sadida expected of me by guiding me to you. But I know that the world's Forrest are threatened in many ways. And only men and women who are free can protect them. Listen to my and you will know you will know that I speak the truth." Amalia stated, putting her hand on the old Soft Oak, healing him.

"Amalia of the Sadida kingdom. Thank you. You have calmed my anger. Like little Leaf did, oh, so long ago. Out of friendship for you and your people, I shall remain patient and have hipe in mankind." The Soft Oak explained, telling the Polters to return everyone to normal.

The Polters did as commanded, which made Dally kiss Ruel.

"Now that is classy." Rubilax joked.

"Cool, thanks, Amalia. You saved our village!" Yugo exclaimed.

"More like she just did some awesome things and sucrrded." You whispered under your breath.

Just then a small fox ran up to you, clobbering you.

It was Sam, in all her glory.

"Where have you been all this time?" Jacob asked her silently.

She told you she messed with one of the Polters and got herself turned.

"Dad isn't going to believe the adventure we had!" Yugo exclaimed, as the Polters carried the group back to the village.

"I do declare, this isn't a bad way to travel." Ruel slightly joked.

"Yugo even if we had to battle every last demon in the world, with lop as my witness, I'll repay my life's debt. My blade is yours's "Dally exclaimed to Yugo.

"Maybe you should ask me first." Rubilax half joked, half being serious.

"Thanks, Dally. My father and I need to find my family, join us if you want." Yugo thanked.

"Dally!" Rubilax laughed at the nickname.

"By the way, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me Dally. Please, remember that I am a knight atfer all, an so I appreciate a little respect." Dally explained to Yugo.

"I'd love to help him find his real family too, but ..." Eva was telling Amalia before she got interrupted.

"But a princess doesn't go o on adventures! A princess is a delicate, little plant. I know the score, you know. And my father and brother, never let me forget. But I'm sick of sitting around and looking pretty, I want adventure. I wanna explore the forests of the world." Amalia told Eva.

"Well, let's talk to the king about it. Maybe he'll let us help Yugo" Eva tried to reason but Amalia wouldn't have it.

"You really believe that? You know my father. He'll go totally crazy. He won't entertain a word of it, you know."

Jacob, Yugo and the others finally reached the village, the Polters started turning everyone back to normal.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Yugo asked as Alibert was turned back.

"Yugo! Come here, little push. You know, I really thought I'd never see you again! You know, we've been on our feet all day. How 'bout you?" Alibert asked Yugo pulling him up into his arms.

"I learned a lot about my powers, right Dally?" Yugo explained.

"Speaking of which, we have important things to talk about." Alibert told you and Yugo.

"We know about the message, but I wanted to free you first." Yugo explained.

"Greetings. My name is Nox. Do exactly as I say, and everything will be ... not so bad. You! The boys with the weird hats. We have a lot to talk about, too!" Nox exclaimed.

Jacob remember this Xelor. Your journal had spoken of him and trust me he was bad news.

"The inn is closed! Come back tomorrow!" Alibert yelled at Nox.

"Get behind me, Princess!" Eva yelled, whilst Jacob lunged yourself at Nox.

"You're quick, young cra and child, but not as quick as I am!" Nox yelled going from in front of you, to behind Eva.

Jacob turned around in mid-air and continued after him.

"He's a Xelor. A time wizard!" Ruel yelled out."

"And my time is precious, and your time is up!" Nox said rather calmly, pushing Jacob back with his time stopping spell.

"Now, my children, you will tell me everything you know about Grougaloragran the Dragon, and I mean everything!" The Xelor yelled at Jacob and Yugo.

"Dragon? I ... I don't understand." Yugo said confused, whilst you shook your head no as in you weren't going to tell the Xelor.

"Maybe you'll talk more if I deal with your friends first. Starting with these little tofu and fox." Nox explained, using his magic to bring Az and Sam to him.

"My machines will pluck the tofu one feather at a time, while it'll clean the fox of its fur. To find out why they have so much Wakfu." Nox explained a little wicked, while he plucked a feather from Az.

The feather flew in the air and wrote something in dragonish. "Very interesting. It's in dragonish!" Nox exclaimed happily. It read Eliatrope children, you must set out on a journey to find your real family immediately. They live on Oma island.

"Tell me what you just heard, you little brats, or I'll crush you and your friends!" Nox demanded Yugo.

Jacob watched as Alibert struggled to get his shovel.

"Don't you lay a finger on my sons!" Alibert yelled at Nox striking his weapon out of his hand.

When he strokes again it knocked Nox back, making him resume time.

Alibert tried hitting Nox with his shovel, but there was a barrier in his way, so he kept putting pressure on it. When he broke the barrier Nox teleported away.

Alibert fell to his knees as his hair turned white, as you and Yugo rushed to his side.

"Dad! Dad! Are you alright?" Yugo asked, his voice filled to the brim with concern.

Alibert just smiled at Jacob and Yugo, then fainted.

CHAPTER 6 - Thirteen years oldCHAPTER 7

Twenty years old

CHAPTER 8

Twenty-Five years old

CHAPTER 9

500 Years old

DAY 1

As Yugo grew older, he noticed markings on his face and body that reminded him of one of his older brothers called Qilby. Yugo Teleported as fast as he can through the Sadida kingdom to accidently come across Jacob.

"Hello Yugo." Said Jacob. "It's been nearly two hundred years since I last saw you."

"Do you know what these markings are?" Said Yugo with a worried face.

"These markings mean a sign of alliance between the dragon and the Eliatrope." Said Jacob. "They started to appear on me too and also my brother."

"Where is Garfield?" Questioned Yugo.

"After Alibert died Garfield said this place brought back too many sad memories that was the same with Grougaloragran and Chibi as well." Said Jacob. "How is the queen?"

"Angry with me that I didn't let her read the message from Adamai." Said Yugo.

"Let's go find that Zapp portal it is just over there." Said Jacob. "I have a supply of Kamas on me if needed."

"Let's go then." Smiled Yugo as he threw a crystal into the Zapp and they both walked through.

As they arrived in Bonta some people were surprised to see the Zapp portal active once again.

"Apparently Shushus aren't banned anymore?" Said Jacob. "I might have a quick look if that is alright Yugo?"

"Sure." Smiled Yugo.

Jacob and Yugo began walking to the shop that sold Shushus.

"Which one should I choose." Said Jacob.

"Choose me." Said the possessed Axe.

"No, Choose me!" Said the possessed Knife.

Jacob began to hear a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Jacob slowly walked to the voice he remembered.

"Rubilax?" Said Jacob.

"Jacob!" Said Rubilax.

"Yugo!" Said Jacob. "I've found Rubilax."

"Hey Rubi." Said Yugo.

"Long time no see Yugo." Said Rubilax. "What are you doing here?"  
"Excuse me, do you both know this shushu?" Said the shopkeeper.

"Yes, we do!" Said Yugo.

"I will give you this shushu for half price than since you know him." Said the shopkeeper.

Jacob goes through his kamas and grabs the right amount and gives it to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper then gives Jacob the old sword.

"It is best you look after Rubi Jacob." Smiled Yugo.

Queens POV (Point of view)

"Where has Yugo gone!" Yelled the Sadida queen.

"No idea your majesty." Said one of the guards. "He could be anywhere by now."

"I've read Yugo's book and it was talking about an Eliatrope known as Qilby and how he was trapped. We need to free him from the blank dimension!" Said the queen. "Guards tell the scientists what I want them to do."

The Guards went to tell the scientists what the queen wanted them to do.

Jacob's POV

"You are both old men you know that?" Said Rubilax.

"Old men!" Yelled Jacob and Yugo.

"What do you mean? People don't usually live for centuries like shushus! How long has it been? 300, 400 years since I last saw you both?" Said Rubilax.

"Can you please not call us old men Rubilax?" said Jacob.

"Fine!" Said Rubilax. "You might want to help those people over there."

"Good idea." Said Yugo.

Yugo and Jacob both teleport over to where the monster was attacking the village. Yugo and Jacob began ferociously attacking the beast for the next hour until it was defeated.

"Boys." Yelled The young woman.

Jacob and Yugo both turn to face the woman.

"Is there anything you need?" Said the woman.

"Do you happen to have a map?" Said Yugo.

"It is another Shushu though." Said the Woman.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Said Jacob. "We have Rubilax who is also a Shushu."

The woman hands the map to Yugo who then begins to unroll it.

"Scribble!" Yelled Yugo and Jacob.

"Hello Master Yugo and Jacob." Said Scribble.

"I thought we lost you during our fight with Qilby? Said Yugo.

"I'll be back in a moment." Said Jacob.

"Ok." Said Yugo.

Yugo goes back to talking to Scribble and Jacob tries to communicate with his brother.

"Brother can you hear me?" said Jacob

Garfield feels his brother trying to talk to him.

"Yes, brother I can hear you." Said Garfield

"We need you." Said Jacob. "Do you mind coming here."

"If there is an adventure involved." Said Garfield.

"There is always an adventured involved." Said Jacob.

"Then here I come." Said Garfield.

"Yugo! Garfield is on his way here and shouldn't be too long." Said Jacob

"Ok." Said Yugo. "The woman said we can spend the night here."

Queens POV

"Scientists how are you progressing?" said the Sadida queen.

"You have arrived in perfect time." Said a scientist. "We're just getting ready to open the portal."  
"We're ready." Said another scientist.

"Open that portal!" Shouted the queen.

The Sadida queen had not met Qilby before and would be in for a big surprise. A blue light appeared and then a tall man appeared.

"You must be Qilby?" Said the Sadida Queen.

"Yes." Smirked Qilby. "I must find Yugo and Jacob."

"Your free." Said the Queen. "Do what you want but bring them here alive."

"I don't listen to people like you!" yelled Qilby as he ran and pierced the queen's stomach.

"You, you will never find them." Said the queen as she closed her eyes for the last time.

Qilby then quickly killed everyone in the room and teleported away.

Jacob's POV

"I'm going to bed." Said Yugo.

"Probably a good idea." Said Jacob. "Goodnight Yugo."

"Goodnight Jacob." Said Yugo has he yawned.

Jacob began walking to his bed with Scribble and Rubilax.

"Goodnight Rubilax and Scribble." Said Jacob

After they said goodnight, they fell asleep pretty quickly.

DAY 2

Once the sun started rising everyone got up and started getting breakfast ready. Suddenly the door started knocking so Jacob went to open it.

"Qilby!" Said Jacob with a shocked looked."

"Hello Jacob." Smiled Qilby.

"Yugo!" Said Jacob.

Yugo turned to face Jacob.

"It's Qilby!" Shouted Jacob.

Yugo began walking until he faced Qilby.

"How did you get out of the blank dimension?" Said Yugo.

"Thanks to the Sadida queen I was able to escape." Said Qilby.

"We will lock you backup Qilby!" Yelled Yugo.

"Agreed." Said Jacob.

"You won't be able to." Said Qilby. "Now give me the Eliacube!"

"The Eliacube was destroyed during the fight with Oropo in his dimension." Said Yugo.

"Then there is no way for you to get me back in the blank dimension." Said Qilby. "By the way I won't kill you know I will wait until you are with your brother Yugo. Same with you Jacob."

Qilby laughs as he is teleporting away.

"What did I miss!" Said Garfield.

"Garfield!" Yelled Jacob and Yugo as they both smiled.

"Qilby is back!" Said Jacob

CHAPTER 10

501 Years old

CHAPTER 11

502 Years old

CHAPTER 12

600 Years old – The return of Grougaloragran

CHAPTER 13

900 Years old

CHAPTER 14

1000 Years old – The Great Sacrifice

A future version or a past version of me that nobody knows about even I don't know. Will I survive or will I die once again.


End file.
